


Superboy Orgin Timers AU

by Seasnake



Series: DC Soulmates [4]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, M/M, Other relationships mentioned - Freeform, Panic Attacks, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Soulmates, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-08 17:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11086461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seasnake/pseuds/Seasnake
Summary: Superboy isn't the type of guy to sit around and wait.Batman/Catwoman and Dick/Barbra mentioned





	1. Chapter 1

“Batman,” Tim returned to the cave early from patrol. 

“Robin?” Bruce answered in codename. He didn’t have to be a detective to realize something was off in how Tim held himself. “What happened?”

“I’m fine, physically.” Tim assured. “I met someone.” He gave into the urge to fidget slightly. “Four days ago I got a soulmate.”

“Four days?” 

“I hadn’t figured out how to tell you. I didn’t think anything would come of it, but it’s not an infant.” Tim shifted his weight slightly. “The teenage Superman clone, he escaped from his test tube four days ago.”

“You know this because…” The clone had only appeared on TV yesterday, although there were rumors of him from earlier in the week.

“He found me,” Robin admitted. Bruce took only a second to process this. He pressed several keys to turn the computer to secure mode and turn on the white noise generator that would make it very difficult for anyone with superhearing to listen in.

“Where is he now?”

“Outside. He follows my orders.”

“Your assessment.” Not much was known about this clone.

“He’s four days old. Only knows what Cadmus downloaded as his memories. Completely clueless, no self-control, hormonal, eager to please, painfully honest, I don’t think he knows what a lie is. Possibly suffering social deprivation and low-self-esteem. 

“He claims he and a few other subjects escaped Cadmus and that they have no way to control him currently. I’ve found no reason to suspect otherwise. I checked him for bugs before brining him here. He only had one basic GPS tracker worn as an earring and claims he didn’t know it was ‘spying on him’. He wants to get to know me and I believe it would be more dangerous to deny him than indulge him.”

“Can you control him?” Soulmate or not Bruce wasn’t about to sugarcoat this. Tim nodded. Batman changed a few more settings, and went to his wall safe. Only once he had transferred the lead lined ring box from the vault to his belt did he give Robin permission. “Bring him in.” Robin nodded again and walked back to the cave entrance. 

“Whoa, this place is awesome!” A loud voice that was definitely not Tim’s bounced of the stone walls. “Sweet car, is this all yours, Rob?” He sped up and flew superfast to look at the Batmobile. A few bats startled and flew to new perches. “Are those bats? I’ve never seen those in person before.” The teenager increased his altitude to get a better look at the mammals.

“I can take you to the zoo later,” Robin offered. Batman sent him a silent gesture of approval. Assuming this boy really was created to be a weaponized Kryptonian, then affection and flattery would be the best ways to keep him docile. “Superman, this is Batman.” He called his attention back from the cave.

“Hi. So you worked with the original Superman, the guy I was cloned from? Can you see a resemblance?” He struck a pose at this last part. Robin was right, definitely compensating for insecurities. 

“If you want to confirm your claim, I’ll need DNA.”

“Come on, I’ve got his powers, I’m just as handsome, what more do you want?” Batman didn’t dignify that with a response.

“Open your mouth.” Tim had already retrieved a cotton swab for testing.

“What?” Robin stuck the swab in his mouth when he asked this. Superboy wore a mildly accosted expression but didn’t object.

Batman took the sample when Robin handed it over and got busy running it on the lab equipment. While he worked he kept an eye on the boys.   
“Being a hero is dangerous. We have to double check everything.”

“Doesn’t sound like fun.”

“We’re not invulnerable like you are.” 

“Robin,” Batman interrupted. Tim didn’t need further prompting to sit down at the lab table and let Bruce check the numbers on his arm. The clone whined about not being trusted but didn’t do anything to stop it. That completed Bruce went to his computers to review the clone’s story and Tim went about his normal chores around the cave.

The clone followed Tim around. Hovering or walking a step or two behind him. When Tim stopped to work on something he’d look over his shoulder until he got bored and meander off to do something else. Then when Tim moved he’d be right back behind him. Bruce hadn’t seen this blatant a cry for affection since Jason. Made him wonder exactly what kind of social and developmental issues the boy would have from being aged in a pod.

Bruce sent a few messages to the upstairs terminal so Alfred would know what was going on.  
Bruce considered the possibility that this was a ploy to get to him. After three Robins someone might have realized his paternal instincts. A boy with no home, family, or place to go, almost smelled of bait. Almost, if the clone’s story and DNA checked out. If he was a trap it was probably one set for Superman, not Batman. Plus, cloning technology and genetics manipulation may be possible, cutting edge and hard to find, but there had yet to be any discoveries towards faking or manipulating soulmates. Only magic could manipulate soulmates and he’d already checked Tim for that.

Time for the next tests.   
“Superman,” the clone perked up immediately. “Your DNA will take another hour to complete. I want to test your powers while we wait.”

“You bet. Wanna see how strong I am, Rob?” he made a bicep curl and smiled at Tim.

“Robin can set up the equipment. While he does that I’ll test your hearing.” Tim nodded and obediently went over to mess with supplies that didn’t really need much setting up. The clone let Batman put a pair of headphones on him and raised his hand every time he heard the tone, although he was very bored by the end of it. Not wanting to push the irritable meta, Batman allowed him to show off his super strength. Tim hummed appreciatively at the right times but Bruce could tell he was getting annoyed by the clone’s attempts to impress him.

The clone was in high enough spirits after lifting weights that Batman got the sight testing goggles on him. He only sat through half the test though. He became distressed and stormed off, claiming boredom, when it became apparent that he didn’t have any special vision. The clone glared at the cave wall, no doubt trying to activate the x-ray vision he thought he must have. Tim coaxed him back to the work out equipment after only a minute of sulking.

When the computer finished Bruce opened the file silently and read over the contents before saying anything. “Robin,” he got Tim’s attention. Robin looked at the computer read out. The clone leaned over his shoulder but didn’t understand the technical language the data was purposefully presented in. 

“What’s that?” he asked. Tim just looked at Batman for further instruction.

“Your DNA confirms you were created with samples collected from Superman’s remains,” he told the clone.

“Told ya.” Ignoring the juvenile reaction, he addressed Robin.

“Robin, you may take him upstairs.”

Tim had done a good job thus far concealing his emotions but the way his face lit up then betrayed that he’d been hoping the clone was trustworthy. He happily took off his mask and introduced himself to the clone. Bruce also pulled off his hood but didn’t offer his name. He warned Alfred they were coming upstairs then followed the boys. Tim took off the top layer of his uniform then showed the clone upstairs, answering his questions about how secret identities worked the whole time. 

Ever efficient Alfred met them immediately.   
“Good evening, Sirs.” His tone said that he was pleased Bruce had allowed Tim’s soulmate upstairs.

The clone blinked at him once then asked Tim, “you have servants?”

“Superman, meet Alfred. He lives here and runs the house. He’s not really a servant like Cadmus would have shown you.” The clone accepted this answer and allowed them to lead him upstairs to the guest suite.

Bruce acknowledged his paranoia and sat at in the foyer, where it was possible to hear echoes from all over the manor and run upstairs in a matter of seconds, wearing most of his suit. He worked on his laptop while listening for any disturbances. Water to the guest room shower turned on then a minute later the crash of shattering glass. Bruce stood up and was about to go to investigate when Tim shouted.  
“It’s fine!” Bruce sat back down and waited. 

A few minutes later, Alfred came down the stairs carrying the clone’s clothes over one arm. He started speaking before Bruce could even ask.  
“Our young guest found the shower too similar to this accommodations at Cadmus.” Bruce translated this to ‘had a panic attack and put his fist through the glass’. “He’s currently making use of the Master bath.”

“With Tim?” That tub was big enough for two boys.

“Master Timothy knows how to conduct himself.” Translation: ‘They cuddled a little bit but only to calm Superboy down’.

“He’s going to be a hassle. At least he only has Clark’s strength and flight so far.” Bruce warned Alfred.

“He’ll be staying, then.”

“As if you’d let me kick him out,” Bruce allowed himself a moment of levity. The clone didn’t have superhearing.

“Not without making other arrangements.” 

“The Kents will probably want to meet him. But that can wait until Jonathan’s health improves.” 

“They should have their time to grieve. The boy will be safe here until they’re ready,” Alfred agreed.

“That’s another problem,” Bruce remembered. “He’s going to need a name.”

Bruce lurked for another hour, listening to the boys walk around and talk and watching Alfred get things ready for a long term guest. Eventually, Tim came down the stairs.  
“I’ve put him to bed. I don’t know how long he’ll sleep but he’s promised to stay in the manor and ask Alfred or you before doing anything. I’m going to go to sleep unless there’s anything else.”

“Good work,” Bruce allowed him some praise. Tim was handling this potentially stressful and volatile situation very well.

“I’ll be up at the normal time.” Tim assured then went to his own room.


	2. Chapter 2

Tim didn’t have a timer. His arm had been blank his entire life. His parents were normal and had timers that matched. They loved each other but not fairy tale, happily ever after, intensity. They told him it wasn’t a big deal that he had no soulmate when he asked.

Bruce had a weird not quite relationship/codependence with his soulmate. Tim didn’t understand much of it because they were already settled into their routine by the time he came along. All he knew was that Catwoman visited the manor semi-regularly and was considered trustworthy back up in case of emergencies. Dick knew more but Tim never asked because thinking about Bruce and sex, no thanks.

About Dick’s relationships Tim knew more than he wanted to. Dick and Barbra were soulmates and had a platonic thing going for most of the time they’d known each other. Dick dated Starfire, who was a race that didn’t have soulmates, for years and once that ended slept around a fair amount. Now he and Barbra were trying a romantic thing that didn’t always work and Tim got to hear about whenever Dick needed someone to talk to.

Tim had mixed feelings about listening to Dick’s troubles. As a mateless he would never have someone like Barbra in his life but all of Dick and Barbra’s problems made him wonder if that could be a good thing. It also made him worried about what might happen if he did get a countdown. At this point his mate would be fifteen years his junior, it could only really be platonic, or romantic twenty plus years down the road which was weird to think about, so he could really use some more positive examples of platonic mates in his life. Alfred might be mateless, might have a platonic mate, or might have left his mate when he left the theater, Tim didn’t ask.

Tim spent most of his childhood waiting for the numbers to start. By fifteen he’d given up and was more concerned about being Robin than anything else. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he spotted his arm in the shower.

He planned to tell Bruce, sometime, soon, eventually. He had a year until he met a baby, it wasn’t urgent. They were so busy lately dealing with the chaos in the wake of Superman’s death; there wasn’t a time to casually bring it up. He could tell him about it in a couple months when this Superman pretender nonsense got cleared up. Batman was working extra hours trying to dig up information on the four new Supermen. 

His timer read 357 days. He went out on patrol with his immediate concerns being if he was going to run into the violent new superman who didn’t seem to respect jurisdiction and whether Penguin was up to anything in the docks. 

Robin camped on a high roof to scan the area with binoculars. A few hours in and weird movement caught the edge of his vision. He turned to look. A human, or humanoid, flew over a building, paused mid-air then changed direction. Tim tried to zoom in for a better view but then the person sped directly towards him. As quickly as he could Robin tried to duck out of sight, not quite making it before the teenage Superman from the news yesterday was hovering right in front of him.

The self-proclaimed Superman hunched over slightly while flying, staring at his wrist. Tim felt his own wrist tingle but didn’t glance away from this potential enemy. Superman seemed to finally notice Tim and give him a quick once over.

“Yes!” The boy did a slightly awkward looking victory fist pump. “So what’s your name?”

“Robin,” Tim rallied his sense as quickly as possible. “You’re Superman?”

“So you’ve heard of me.” He puffed out his chest. “Aren’t you going to show me your arm?” He moved as if to grab Tim’s arm.

“I’d have to take my armor off.” Tim twisted away.

“About that, what are you wearing? Are you ugly under there or something? Why a mask?”

“Don’t touch it.” Robin hit his reaching hand away, or tried to. He smacked a wrist that may have well been made of marble and Superboy moved it away a second later. “I’m a hero so I have a secret identity.”

The other teen blinked at him then said. “I don’t get that. If you’re a hero all the time why would it matter?”

“You have a timer?” Tim asked to move this along.

“Yep.” He shoved his bared wrist in Tim’s face. “It was a couple thousand something when I was in Cadmus, when I broke out it was three hundred and sixty some days. I figured I could be a hero like the old Superman and look for you at the same time. I got on the TV and everything and it still didn’t get shorter.” He pushed his arm a bit closer to Tim in an accusatory fashion. “So I flew around until it counted down. It took me all day to find you.”

Tim eyed the zeros, looked authentic, and unpacked that rambled paragraph. There was no such thing as fate so life choices could change a person’s timer. It sounded like he’d played a game of hotter-colder until he found his way to Gotham. Tim had never heard of that happening before but it didn’t sound too far fetched.

“You were born recently?”

“Yeah I broke out four days ago.” He gave the correct answer. “But I got my timer before that. When I was still in the lab. I remember they were really excited when I got the spots on my arm, it meant I had a soul.”

“Lab? What you told the press was true then?”

“Of course it was. Why would I lie about that? Cadmus made me to be the new Superman.” Cadmus? That name was on Bruce’s watch list. 

“Where were you before four days ago?”

“In a tube at Cadmus, like I said.” He raised his eyebrows as if he couldn’t believe Tim was this dumb.

“I meant geographically.” 

“Oh. New Mexico somewhere.”

“And your first thought was to get on the Metropolis news?”

“No. My first thought was to find Lois Lane but she blew me off. Tana’s hotter anyway.” He put his sunglasses on his head. Why had he been wearing those at night? 

“If she’s so hot why’d you come looking for me?” Wow, Tim really needed to think before speaking, random jealousy and irritation took over his mouth for a second. This guy was rubbing him in all the wrong ways.

“Uh, cause you’re my soulmate.” Again speaking like Tim was an idiot. “So unless Cadmus downloaded me a bunch of lies you’re supposed to be perfect for me and stuff.” He crossed his arms. “Your loss if you don’t want me. I s’pose I always can go back and hang out with Tana.”

“No, ugh, I don’t want you to leave.” That would be bad. Crazy super powered clone with no common sense telling everyone he was Robin’s soulmate. “This is just new to me.”

“Hah, I bet.” And just like that his chest was back to its original puffed out and boastful state. “Not every day you meet Superman, huh?” Was the arm flexing really necessary? 

Tim may not be as good a judge of character as Bruce but he was starting to get the feeling there was something wrong with this guy. Being a fifteen year old superhero was tough enough for Tim and he had a pretty normal life all things considered. What would it even be like growing up in a test tube, being aged to a teenager in the course of a few weeks, and then dumped out into the world? Just thinking about it made Tim’s irritation at the clone’s obnoxious behavior dissipate. This was, probably, his soulmate. He was alone, confused, and quite possibly mentally scared. Tim needed to suck it up and help him.

Step one of helping, get him somewhere safe.  
“Superman,” weird to call him that but it would do for now, “it’s not really safe to talk here. Can I show you to my headquarters?”

“Sure.” Tim gathered his things. This took precedent over whatever smuggling the Penguin might be doing.

“You said Cadmus ‘downloaded’ things?”

“Yeah it’s how they taught me to talk and stuff.” He looked like he was growing bored so Robin packed his things away as quickly as possible.

“Do you know who Batman is?”

“Of course, I do, I know all about the Justice League,” he said this as if it might impress Tim.

“Right, well, Batman’s my mentor.”

“Sweet, so we going to meet him now or what?” he flew after Robin as he jumped across roof tops. 

“Yes.” He repelled down to where he had hidden his motorcycle. “But he’s not exactly friendly. If you want him to like you, let me talk to him first, okay?” 

“Whatever.” Superboy shrugged and seemed more interested by Robin’s cycle.

Finding a tracker in his earring curbed complaints about Robin’s paranoia and Superboy (he couldn’t think of him as Superman) obeyed his instructions on the way to the cave. Introducing him to Batman went about as well as expected. Better even, as Superboy cooperated the entire time with minimal fuss and Batman never drew Kryptonite on him. Superboy seemed genuinely surprised by his lack of heightened senses and to believe that he was entirely Kryptonian. Tim thought Superboy was being honest but didn’t allow himself to hope until Bruce gave the all clear. 

Now that he had permission, Tim could focus on getting this hyperactive clone settled.

Tim half-expected Alfred to be hostile towards Superboy but he wasn’t. After only a second of the Alfred Glare (predecessor to the Batman Glare) he somehow psychically recognized that the boy was parentless, penniless, and homeless. Superboy didn’t seem to know how to respond to being fussed over by someone who wasn’t young and/or attractive. He looked to Robin for help so Tim went with Alfred to get Superboy settled in.

When asked, he admitted he hadn’t been cleaned since escaping Cadmus so they took him to the guest bathroom. Alfred waited in the hall while Tim showed the clone the shower. Tim set the water on warm for him rather than try to explain the faucet. 

“You don’t mind me being naked?” 

“I won’t look.” Tim turned his back. “I can leave if you want.”

“I don’t care.” Superboy said. Rustling continued for several seconds, it sounded like he was having a bit of trouble getting out of his clothes. Robin didn’t turn around until he heard the frosted glass door slide shut. “Wow, this feels awesome.” Superboy said happily so Tim felt comfortable collecting his discarded clothes, definitely needed to be washed. 

He opened the bathroom door to hand the garments to Alfred. However, after only a few seconds the steam turned the glass door mostly opaque. Superboy didn’t even shout before smashing through the glass. He put his fist through it then followed with the rest of his body, gracelessly launching himself into the bathroom, not paying any attention to the broken shards.

Tim tensed in surprise but was then hugged by a wet Superboy. Superboy hid his face in Tim’s neck. Before figuring out what happened Tim turned away to shout at the hall, “It’s fine!”. 

“Sorry,” Superboy pulled off Tim slightly. He didn’t completely let go and still looked frazzled.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Sorry, I broke your stuff. I never had a shower before.”

“You didn’t like it?” Tim tried to figure out what was wrong.

“No, I mean, it’s just…you weren’t going to lock me in there or anything, were you?”

“No, I promise I won’t trap you anywhere, okay?” Grimly Tim thought he couldn’t promise for Bruce so he didn’t say ‘we’. 

“Good, I’m okay then. It just reminded me of my pod at Cadmus for a second.” Tim didn’t let any of the anger for treating a person that way show on his face in case Superboy thought it was directed at him. 

Alfred was a saint and calmly stepped around the glass and relocated them to the master bath. Tim turned on the water and coaxed Superboy into the tub. He pretended to be brave about the whole thing but clearly hadn’t been in a bath tub before and was still shaken after the shower. Tim took off his shoes and socks and rolled up his pants to sit with him until he calmed down.

It took maybe another minute before the last symptoms of panic disappeared from the clone. Only once Superboy’s boastfulness and flirtatiousness return did Tim remember that he was naked. He made sure Superboy was okay to wash his hair alone then beat a hasty retreat to his own room. 

He changed out of the rest of his Robin uniform and into something comfortable then went to check on Superboy. He waited by the door until the clone finished in the bath, toweled off and redressed. Alfred had found an old t-shirt and sweatpants that must have belonged to Dick at some point. Superboy looked even younger in normal clothes.

“This is mine? Cool.” When shown to his bedroom, Superboy immediately hopped onto the mattress and bounced up and down a bit.

“How much do you sleep?”

“Dunno, I just sleep whenever I’m tired. Do you have a room? Where is it?”

“Down the hall,” then anticipating the next question. “You can see later.” Tim sat down next to him on the bed. “Do you know if you need anything medical wise?”

“Hmm, like what?”

“Sunlight, vitamins, water. Do you have any allergies?” 

“Probably not, I’m invincible after all.” Superboy answered, seemingly unconcerned.

“So was Superman and he still died.” That made Superboy frown for a second but he shrugged it off.

“I just avoid being punched by giant monsters then.”

“Superman needed sunlight, you might need it too. B will run more tests,” Tim decided and said this mostly to himself because Superboy became distracted by the pillows.

Tim sat and watched Superboy poke things around the room and babble about what he’d been doing his past/first four days of life. If it was anyone else he might have found this behavior annoying but he couldn’t blame the clone considering where he’d come from. Superboy had just found the closet when someone knocked on the bedroom door.

“You can ask who it is, tell him to come in, or ask him to go away,” Robin explained social protocol when Superboy hesitated. Choosing to do none of these things, the clone went over and opened the door. 

“I’ve brought some dinner in case you’re hungry.” Alfred stood there with a platter of sandwiches. 

“Sweet!” Superboy grabbed the tray out of Alfred’s hands. He balanced it on one palm and ate off it with the other hand. Tim had never seen anyone dare snatch something from Alfred but to his surprise the butler tolerated it. “You want one, Rob?” Superboy misinterpreted his stunned expression and thrust the tray towards him. Not wanting to turn him down, Tim accepted a sandwich half. “Hey, you asked if I needed anything. Come to think of it, using my powers makes me hungry.” Apparently not that hungry as he was now floating slightly while eating. Still, Tim filed that away for future reference. 

The images of houses and buildings Cadmus had given him didn’t match up to Wayne Manor so he was interested in all the decadence. Tim showed him around the second level and expected him to demand to see the rest but Superboy just shrugged it off and said he could look at it later. He then accused Tim of keeping him awake too long, heaven forbid he admit any weakness in himself, and decided he was going to bed. Tim gave Bruce an update then went to bed himself. It had been an emotionally taxing few hours and he would probably need a clear head dealing with the hyperactive clone tomorrow.

Tim woke up and checked the clock. It was getting close to 6:00 a.m. his dad might actually notice if he didn’t show up for breakfast. Tim got dressed and collected his things before going downstairs. The sound of the TV told him where Superboy was.

“Hey,” the clone smiled from the couch when he noticed Tim enter. “You finally awake? Alfred showed me how to use the TV.” He demonstrated by changing the channel. 

“That’s nice. Look, I have to leave for a few hours.”

“What’s up?”

“I just have to schedule things so I can stay here with you for the next few days.”

“Well, I’m not going to complain about that. I’m fine by myself for a little bit.” He returned his attention to the big screen TV.

Tim left him there and went to find Alfred in the kitchen. “Good morning Master Timothy.”

“Hello Alfred, where’s Bruce?”

“Master Bruce is in the cave. He left this for you.” Alfred passed him a piece of paper. A quick glance confirmed that it was a fake flyer for a school event that would allow Tim to be away from his parents’ place for several days. “I’ll drive after breakfast and pick up more clothes for our guest while I’m out.” He said while finishing some eggs on the stovetop.

“You think Superboy will be okay by himself?”

“I taught him to use the kitchen earlier this morning. He also knows how to find Master Bruce.” Hopefully Tim would be back before that happened.


	3. Chapter 3

Alfred dropped Tim off at his house then went shopping for more clothes and supplies. Left unsupervised, Superboy got bored and wandered down the cave, not caring that he was still in borrowed t-shirt, sweats, and socks. 

As a Kryptonian he was enough of a threat to warrant Batman glancing at him when he entered the cave. His clothes were too big to be Tim’s so they must have belonged to Dick even though Bruce thought Alfred had already donated all the old clothes. 

“It’s pretty convenient having this all under your house, huh?” He picked up a pebble and threw it at the bats. He then felt bad for making them squeak and went to pester Batman. “What’re you doing?”

“Surveillance.” Batman gave one word answer from the computer. He hadn’t expected to escape without some attention.

“You got cameras everywhere?” He eyed the screens for a second then grew tired again. “Where’re my clothes? I’ll go to Metropolis until Tim gets back.”

“No, won’t be going anywhere without backup.”

“What? Why?”

“Sending you out alone would be risking your life.” He knew that wouldn’t be enough for the overconfident clone. “If you die Tim will be upset and get sloppy on patrols. You’ll effectively be putting Robin in danger.” The clone ‘wins points’ as Dick would say by immediately looking horrified.

“I’d never do that. And if he was in danger I’d just save him.”

“Would you risk Tim’s life on your ability?”

“I’m Superman, I can handle it.” Batman gave him a glare that made the clone’s skin crawl.

“Where’s the original Superman?”

“Dead, oh right. But it’s not like another giant monster’s going to show up…but it could. Okay, you win, I wouldn’t want to risk that.” He pouted then thought of another challenge. “I’ll just take on weak villains?”

“Not until I clear you.”

“You’re not the boss of me!”

“At the moment, I am. Physically you’re 15 years old, temporally less than a week. Kryptonian adult hood starts at 17, Humans at 18. Until then your closest living relatives, including soulmates are responsible for your care.”

“Tim’s the same age I am.” Batman ignored that whine and kept talking.

“With Superman dead, unmarried, and his parents unable to take you at the moment. Tim is your only relative. And as his guardian I’m responsible for you as well.” It was a bit more complicated than that but Superboy didn’t need to know the details of Tim’s absent patents. 

“Superman has parents?”

“Adoptive parents. His father is sick currently but you can meet them once they’re out of the hospital.”

“Oh, okay,” Superboy didn’t know how to react to that. “Still, why don’t you want me saving people?”

“Because you’re untrained, an easy target for anyone with a grudge against Superman, and until yesterday were being tracked by Cadmus. You need to lay low until we have more information.” He didn’t say this in an overly accusatory tone of voice but the clone took offense anyway.

“I’m not an easy target. It’s not like you could stop me if I wanted to leave.”

“Overconfidence is weakness.” Batman got tired of this conversation and turned back to his computer.

“Why? What’s your superpower?”

“I don’t have one.”

“Then what makes you think you could take me in a fight? Being part of the Justice League’s nice and all but I’m Superman.” Batman kept typing which annoyed him. “Hey! Look at people when they’re talking to you.” He grabbed Batman’s shoulder. Now Batman had fought many, many people who were stronger, smarter, and more experienced than this bumbling clone. As he turned in his seat he jabbed an elbow and then two quick fists into pressure point’s he’d identified yesterday. This was enough to put the mostly invaluable boy off balance and for Batman to slam him hard into the concrete floor.

“Are you an idiot? You don’t pick a fight with Superman!” The clone recovered almost instantly and tried to throw Batman off. With moves perfected from fighting Killer Croc Batman used the boy’s own strength against him. Superboy managed to sit up enough only for Batman to shove him back down face first. Because he foolishly kept a grip on Batman to try and throw him, Batman was able to twist his arm behind his back. He knew how strong the boy was and used the mechanical grip in his gloves to apply just enough pressure to the joint. “Ow!” Superboy shouted when he found himself largely immobilized by his arm and wrist being twisted into unnatural positions. Batman countered his attempts to wiggle out of the arm lock so he flew them both off the ground. In mid air he managed to free his arm but couldn’t counter attack before Batman used the tazer built into his suit to electrocute him just enough to be painful and disorienting and then threw him into the cave wall.

Tim appeared at the top of the stairs then. “Batman!” He shouted and ran down to the main floor of the cave. Superboy blinked, and then turned over so he could see the boy approaching him right side up. “He’s only a few days old, he doesn’t know any better.” Tim knelt next to the clone to check on him. 

“Better he learns here than in the field.” Batman seemingly lost interest and returned to his computers.

“Wait, he’s fought with the original Superman, hasn’t he?” The clone belatedly realized this.

“Ugh. I hope you learned something from this.” Tim shook his head with exasperation.

“That Batman didn’t even have to try very hard to kick my ass?”

“Good. There’s hope for you yet.” Tim helped him stand.

“That’s mean,” Superboy whined.


	4. Chapter 4

Martha Kent sat next to her husband’s hospital bed, reading her book. Even if they had nothing to talk about she didn’t want to leave him alone.

“A call for you Mrs. Kent.” A nurse entered Jonathan’s room.

“Thank you.” She told the nurse and picked up the phone. “Hello?”

“Mrs. Kent, this is Batman, may we speak?”

“Batman? Oh yes, of course.” Clark kept few secrets from his parents and liked to talk about his teammates and friends after successful missions. “Is something wrong?”

“Nothing particularly urgent. I can call back later if now is a bad time. I heard Mr. Kent was in the hospital.”

“It’s alright,” Martha sent a glance to Jonathan, who woke up at her voice. “Batman,” She covered the receiver and whispered to him then talked Batman again. “He’s eavesdropping right now.”

“Before I begin I wish to express my condolences. Your son was one of the finest men I’ve ever met.”

“Thank you, he spoke highly of you. Once he got to know you,” Martha smiled at that last part, remembering Clark’s initial frustration.

“To business, are you aware of the teenage boy calling himself Superman?”

“Yes, we saw him on the news. I assure you Clark would never have acted that way.”

“I have him with me now.”

“Who?”

“The boy. He’s bonded with Robin and I’ve convinced him to stay at my home for the time being.”

“Oh my.” She had to think for a second. “Is he really what he said? A clone?”

“He has roughly half of Clark’s DNA, closer to a son than a clone. I can only guess that his creators failed to make a perfect clone.”

“…” She didn’t know what to say to that.

“He claims he was created in a laboratory using DNA retrieved after Clark’s death and only escaped the facility recently. He doesn’t have any memory before that or any other family.”

“The poor boy. That means he’s barely a month old.”

“As Clark’s parents you could be considered related to him.”

“Even if he wasn’t, we wouldn’t let him suffer.” She huffed.

“I’d like to get him settled here, at my home, before you meet him.”

“Of course, this must be terribly confusing for him.”

“There is one thing I’d like from you now, he doesn’t have a name. He’s only ever been referred to as a project in the lab or as Superman’s clone.”

“The poor boy,” she said again because it was true. Batman waited while Martha considered this for a second then somberly said, “Conner. If we ever had a second son we were going to name him Conner.”

“Conner, then. I’ll have him call when he’s ready.”

“Don’t rush him on our account.”

“I’ll keep you updated.” Clark had complained about Batman’s bad manners so she wasn’t surprised when he abruptly hung up. Jonathan watched her from his bed. She sighed and told him everything he hadn’t heard.


	5. Chapter 5

After the incident with the shower, Tim guessed that Superboy was going to crawl into his bed sooner or later. So he wasn’t surprised when the newly named Conner woke him up by climbing under the covers. 

“Wha’re you doin’?” Tim asked.

“Sleeping’s boring. If you gotta do it anyway I thought I could hang out with you at the same time.” This was obviously an excuse for cuddles considering he immediately made himself into a clingy big spoon.

“Humph,” Tim grunted and went back to sleep.

Because nothing in Tim’s life could be easy this happened the same day Dick showed up.

Dick kept busy these days and didn’t particularly get along with Bruce, still it was unreasonable to think he’d stay away. He called Tim his little brother and treated him like it. The second he learned there was a fifteen year old Superman clone hanging out at the manor, never mind who his soulmate was, he’d be back in Gotham. Knowing this, Tim tried to keep it a secret for as long as possible.   
Alfred or Bruce must have said something because Dick came to the mansion, snuck into Tim’s room and found the aforementioned cuddling.

Tim jolted awake to Conner’s squawk of surprise and the sudden chill of blankets being pulled away. Conner’s warm arms were yanked off him and Tim sat up to see Nightwing kneeling on the clone’s back and keeping him still with a complicated joint lock. Although not as skilled or heavily armored as Bruce Dick still had more than enough skill to shove a sleep-discombobulated clone into the floor. 

“Dick! Stop it!” Tim quickly rubbed sleep from his eyes and got out of bed before this could escalate. 

“Did you just call me a dick?” Conner unhelpfully said from where he was pressed into the carpet.

Tim ignored him and kept talking to Nightwing. “Dick, let him go.”

“So you called him a dick,” Superboy seemed proud of himself for figuring this out. 

Nightwing frowned but let Superboy stand up. He didn’t put away his weapons though. “Perfectly justified reaction when I come home to find the clone pretender cozy with my little brother.”

“Brother? You couldn’t have warned me there was an over protective big brother cliché coming for me?” 

“He’s supposed to be in Bludhaven.” He said then turned back to Nightwing. “You’re assuming the worst. He’s only a week old.”

“Would you stop saying that? I’m not a little kid or anything,” Conner crossed his arms.

“Aside from the raging hormones and weird mix of downloaded pop culture references, that’s what you are.”

“You’re not reassuring me.” 

“We’re fifteen we can fool around if we want to.” Superboy told him indignantly. 

“Shut up, Conner, you’re not helping.”

“Stop ordering me around.”

“It’s not like you know any better.”

“I’m not stupid!”

“Dangerously ignorant.” 

“Well, I think you’re just an over controlling little freak!”

“Just because I actually know how to be a superhero.”

“I was made to be a superhero and I’m getting really sick of your crazy family!” Conner went into the hall and slammed the door behind him.

“At least I have one!”

“Whoa,” Dick had stood off to the side and watched this argument. Now he went over to calm Tim down. “Timmy, breathe for a second.”

“Ugh! He’s so frustrating!” Tim put his head in his hands and growled. Dick sat next to him on the bed and patted his back.

“I’d be more concerned if you were all lovey-dovey. Shouting means you care about each other.” Tim wasn’t sure if Dick was qualified to give relationship advice but didn’t say that out loud. “Doesn’t mean it’s cool for him to be in your bed.”

“He grew up in a pod, okay? He’s touch starved. Not that he’ll admit it. Stupid idiot’s perfect in everyway.”

“Well, you’re also talking about the only family he has. If that lab is his family he might not want to admit they messed him up. You won’t admit your parents were neglectful assholes.” Tim glared up at Dick who just shrugged. “Being soulmates doesn’t mean you have to stay together if he’s a hopeless cause.”

“He’s not hopeless he…just needs a lot of work.”

“You don’t have to be the one to help him.”

“I know.” He belatedly realized what Dick was doing. “But I think he might be worth it eventually.”

“Okay then,” Dick patted his back once again. “Now that we have that cleared up, I assume there was a good reason he was in your bed.” Tim groaned.   
DCDCDCDC

Superboy stormed about the mansion in a huff for a minute then went to ask Alfred, who was in the kitchen, something.

“Where’s my uniform? Hey, this is a conspiracy, isn’t it? You’re going to keep me here by not letting me get my clothes back.”

“Your uniform is in the top drawer of your dresser with the rest of you clothes, Master Conner,” Alfred said calmly which stifled Conner’s anger.

“Oh. Good.”

“Before you depart perhaps some breakfast?” 

“Yeah, okay.” He sat down at the table for food. Alfred continued working in silence but Conner couldn’t stay quiet. “I’m not stupid you know.”

“I didn’t think you were, Master Conner.”

“Tim does.”

“Master Timothy’s concerned for your welfare.”

“But why can’t he see I’m Superman? I’m not going anywhere. I’m not weak.” Conner frowned but accepted the plate of eggs and toast Alfred set in front of him. 

“Master Timothy’s worry is how he shows that he cares.”

“Still, it’s like he doesn’t trust me.”

“On the contrary he trusts you greatly. He’s let you into his sanctuary, told his name, about his family. He usually doesn’t let people in so easily.”

“He’s got trust issues or something?” Conner considered while he ate.

“Perhaps he’s simply afraid to loose what he has.” Alfred went back to work.

The teenagers sulked for another half hour before seeking each other out. Tim came downstairs to talk to Conner. “Hey, sorry I said those things.” 

“Sorry I shouted at you, that wasn’t cool,” Conner admitted then glanced around. “Your brother going to jump me again?”

“His title’s Nightwing and I don’t think so.” Tim said. “He’s okay with us talking, he’s just…protective, it’s a long story.”

“One you’ll tell me, right?”

“Yeah, later, it’s not a happy story. Batman said we can work on your training if you want."


	6. Chapter 6

            Dick watched Tim watch Superboy talk on the phone to the Kents. The Kryptonian clone remained naïve and eager to please, especially to please Tim. Dick might have found this funny if Tim’s virginity wasn’t in danger.

 

“I’m not really sure what I’m supposed to say to you guys.” Superboy said. “I’m not shy or anything. I just don’t know what you want from me. It’s not like I’m your kid or anything.” Tim lurked outside the door, the clone might not know he was listening in.

 

“Yeah, I guess.” Dick couldn’t resist giving Tim a small shove to make him frown. The clone definitely didn’t know he was eavesdropping, based on how Tim tried to wave him away.

 

“I suppose I could come by your place if Tim gets too annoying. … What? No, I don’t need to go to school, that’s for normal boring people. … Yeah, I like Tim. … I don’t know if he goes to school or not. … You’re not going to die or anything right? Just cause you’re in the hospital? … Okay, that’s good. … Sure. … Bye.”

 

Tim ran away before Superboy could discover he was soulmates with a lurker. Dick didn’t bother and flashed the clone a smile when he noticed Dick standing in the hall. He didn’t tattle on Tim, though.

 

DCDCDCDC

            Tim came downstairs from sleeping to find Selina at the breakfast table with a plate in front of her. She was in a nightgown and undone robe so she must have come from Bruce’s room. She kept clothes here but liked to wear comfortable things when not working. Tim understood that.

 

“Morning,” he greeted her.

 

“Morning, Kitten. Sit I’ll get you some breakfast.” Tim did so then watched her ring a small bell she had sitting next to her. He was expecting Alfred to appear, he and Selina played games like that sometimes, instead Conner in an apron ran from the kitchen.

 

“Do you need anything? Oh, hi Tim.”

 

“Hi Conner, this is…Catwoman,” he realized he didn’t have permission to share her name “She and Bruce are…” He figured he better introduce her in case Conner was under some delusion.

 

“Married as soon as I trick him into signing the paper.” Selina took a sip of her coffee. “Be a dear and bring Timmy some breakfast.”

 

“Okay,” Conner chirped and dashed back into the kitchen. Tim stared after him for a second. Had Selina gotten into Poison Ivy’s pheromones or something? He tried to sniff her and look for a hidden canister.

 

Selina picked up on him doing this and rolled her eyes. “Tim, you were a controlled young man even before Bruce took you in so you don’t realize but most boys your age are slaves to their hormones.”

 

“You’re flirting with him?!”

 

“Didn’t have too, he’s pathetic.” Conner reappeared with waffles for Tim. “Tim’s drink?”

 

“Oh, right,” he left again. Tim put his head in his hands.

 

“Give me two days I’ll have him whipped into shape.”

 

DCDCDCDC

 

True to Catwoman’s word, at the end of Conner’s never-ever-underestimate-women-training he was terrified of Selina and wouldn’t stay in the same room as her or accept anything she handed him. However, he would no longer get in strange woman’s car or be easily kidnapped by a big breasted villain. Dick commiserated with Conner because Selina had put him though a less intense version of this training when he hit puberty. (Tim still didn’t get it. Either he could compartmentalize better than most teenagers or he was on the asexual spectrum? He’d have to do research later.) Selina could be even more vicious than Bruce when it came to securing the safety of her clowder.

 

            The world was speculating about where the Superman clone disappeared to. The Bat family managed to keep him inside for eight days which was seven more than he wanted.

 

            He couldn’t fly as fast as Superman so it took him several hours to commute from Gotham to Metropolis. Tim calmed him by saying “Don’t you want to be your own person? You don’t have to stay in Superman’s old city. I’d be proud of you if you were yourself.”

 

Superman, he still refused to be called ‘Superboy’, did good deeds in Metropolis but also flew around between the two cities and anywhere else that looked interesting. Batman let him wander as long as he had his comlink.

 

            Superboy remembered his brief training and sent a distress signal when the Cyborg attacked him. This didn’t prevent him from being captured but Batman knew he was in trouble. Batman rallied the entire Justice League into going to Coast City despite the Cyborg Superman calling them and insisting that wouldn’t be necessary.

 

Superboy escaped and met up with the Batwing before they reached the city. He had important intel on who they were fighting and needed some food and rest. He hitched a ride in the Batwing and ate through all the emergency rations. Once he had eaten he refused to wait on the sidelines while the League fought.

 

Superman, recently returned to life, and Man of Steel joined the battle part way through. They destroyed the digitized Cyborg Superman entity and defeated Mongul.

 

            Everyone was thrilled to see Superman again. Getting him reinstated post death wasn’t much hassle. The hard part was getting Superman to acknowledge Conner. Even Dick, who liked Clark, was starting to get fed up with his avoidance. Selina decided she knew what the problem was and called Lois Lane (Lois and Selina didn’t exactly get along but this strange comradery that came from being the strong independent lady friends of world class heroes). Lois agreed and made Clark go to a counselor specializing in sexual assault victims.

 

“It’s not quite the same, but people he doesn’t know took liberties with his body. Stole his DNA and forced him to father a child. He feels violated,” as Selina explained.

 

Superman was still working through his issues but the Kents were saints who happily let Conner into their home. Conner liked them but preferred to hang out at the Manor than ‘boring old Kansas’. Tim considered advancing the time table on getting his own version of The Teen Titans together.

 


End file.
